Puzzles
by yamila.ar
Summary: A House le gustan los puzzles. Y quizá sea la única forma de llamarle la atención.
1. 1º parte

Romanticismo. El aire cargado de suspiros, los cuartos llenos de rosa y rojo y el oxígeno enviciado con perfume. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Y ahora mismo estoy descompuesto. Porque la sala de Diagnósticos está asquerosamente adornada para la ocasión.

Maldita Cuddy. Y maldita su idea de ambientar el Hospital durante una semana por San Valentín.

Encima de mi escritorio hay alrededor de veinte sobres rojos que irán a parar a la basura en cuanto logre encontrar el bote... Que debería estar junto a mi escritorio, pero por alguna razón no está ahí... De todos modos, el punto es que no logro entender cómo hay tantas mujeres del Hospital que me siguen enviando este tipo de cartas cada año, aún cuando saben que las tiro sin siquiera mirar de quién son.

Un momento. Reconocería el gancho de esa "G" en cualquier lado. El sobre al tope de la pila lleva sólo mi nombre escrito con su letra.

¡Oh! Ya veo dónde ha quedado el bote de basura... Junto a mi chaise long; lo dejé ahí al mediodía para poder tirar más fácilmente las cáscaras de mis semillas de girasol.

Separo la carta de hasta arriba y tomo el resto del montón para tirarlo. Pero mis ojos vuelven a caer en otra ganchuda "G". Y otra más cuando quito ese sobre. Y otra, y otra, y así hasta completar veinte. La número veintiuno va con letra de Cuddy y en sobre rosa, así que esa solita va a parar al tacho.

Mi nuevo equipo me mira curioso desde su ultra-romántico despacho. Y en cuanto los miro vuelven a lo suyo, pero sé que volverán a husmear si no hago algo, así que cierro todas mis cortinas y me siento en mi escritorio.

Al abrir el primer sobre veo caer cinco pequeños trozos de cartón con formas raras. Colores brillantes de un lado, grises del otro... Piezas de un rompecabezas, deduzco. Y rasgo los otros sobres.

Media hora más tarde tengo una hermosa fotografía de una moto frente a mis ojos. O casi una moto, porque le falta la pieza donde iría el faro delantero. Y es así como vuelvo a revisar los sobres uno por uno, para ver si he olvidado allí el pedazo faltante.

Del último sobre caie un papel que no había visto antes. Viene escrito, y también con su letra, así que no dudo un solo segundo en leerlo.

"Gregory:  
ya casi has resuelto un puzzle. El de mi caligrafía no cuenta porque era de fácil solución. Pero si quieres la últim a pieza del que tienes sobre tu mesa, sólo dale otra vuelta al asunto y verás que todo encaja."

¿Otra vuelta al asunto? ¿Qué quiso decir con...? Miro el rompecabezas en mi escritorio y reparo en que la superficie es de cristal. Y me meto debajo para ver si hay algo escrito tras el cartón que pueda ver a través del vidrio.

"Te dije que dieras otra vuelta al asunto, no que mires el reverso del rompecabezas".

No puedo evitar reírme. La muy... me conoce. Sabía qué es lo primero que haría.

Veamos... ¿Qué hago cuando le doy vueltas a un asunto? ¿La pelota de tenis o el yo-yo? Nah, sería demasiado evidente... ¿El bote de Vicodin? Lo tengo en mi bolsillo y hace una hora que no se mueve de allí... ¿La moto? Hoy vine en coche.

El piano. El de la sala de conferencias. No es que siempre use ese piano, suelo tocar el de mi casa, pero no creo que sea tan rebuscada como para hacerme ir hasta allá.

Cojeo lo más rápido que puedo hacia los ascensores. Y cuando bajo me dirijo sin más a la mencionada sala.

Tengo muy buena vista. Asíq ue desde la entrada puedo ver que encima del piano negro hay algo de color brillante que desentona.

Al acercarme cauteloso puedo ver que no sólo me ha dejado la pieza. También hay un post-it pegado sobre las teclas.

"¿Habrías llegado hasta aquí si no hubieras visto mi caligrafía?"

Sonrío. Obviamente sin esa ganchuda "G" que puso en los sobres no estaría aquí. Esa ganchuda "G" que sólo puede pertenecer a ella...

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o piensas subir algún día a completar tu rompecabezas? - Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Cuando volteo hacia ella intento borrar mi sonrisa pero no puedo.

- Pensaba en el puzzle que me queda por resolver, - le respondo.

- ¿Qué puzzle? - frunce el ceño confundida. Entrecierro los ojos al mirarla mientras intento formular bien mi planteo. Se acerca a mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pojama de Urgencias, y se detiene a escasos dos metors de mi posición. Meto mi mano libre en mi propio bolsillo y me apoyo despreocupadamente en mi bastón.

- Tú.

Sonríe atónita. Y arquea una ceja. Tras unos segundos ladea la cabeza. Y voltea hacia la salida, contoneándose lentamente mientras camina hacia allí.

- Encárgate de resolver el puzzle que te envié. De mí puedes encargarte luego. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Voy a seguirla, pero ella levanta su mano derecha y menea el dedo índice en clara negativa sin dejar de caminar. Mejor me apresuro a subir. Así tendré más tiempo que dedicarle a ella cuando vaya a encontrarla.

FIN


	2. 2º parte

No hago más que bajar a Urgencias cuando uno de los nuevos residentes me intercepta con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Usted es el doctor House?

Lo miro burlón.

- ¿Y qué si le digo que soy un paciente?

- Alto, ojos azules, barba de unos... cinco días, y bastón con flamas... - señala cada cosa que menciona con la mano derecha mientras se toma la solapa de la bata con la mano izquierda. - Es House, - afirma convencido. Y vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Rebusca en su bolsillo y saca un papel. Y tiene letra de ella.

- La doctora Cameron me dio esto para usted... Ella acaba de terminar su turno.

Le arrebato el papel bruscamente y me mira satisfecho. Parece esperar algo.

- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer aquí?

Mete las manos en los bolsillos y me mira. Ya quiero borrarle esa sonrisa de un bastonazo en los dientes.

- Mi turno empieza en cinco minutos. Y tengo órdenes de escuchar lo que responda a la pregunta que está en el papel.

Le devuelvo la mirada alzando una ceja. Y en silencio me cuelgo el bastón del brazo para leer la nota más cómodamente.

"¿De verdad que sabes dónde encontrarme? Se me murió un paciente y he ido a enterrarlo."

Dejo caer mis hombros y se me escapa un suspiro. Siento la mirada del residente clavada en mí. Mi cabeza vuela y cierro los ojos en un esfuerzo por abstraerme de mi ruidoso entorno. ¿Qué tiene que ver un paciente muerto con que yo la encuentre? ¿Y por qué va a enterrarlo ella? ¿Acaso se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagarse la tintura rubia? De verdad que no la veo de sepulturera...

Levanto la cabeza cuando veo la chispa de luz en mi cabeza. Y el medicucho me sigue sonriendo curioso.

- Monster Trucks, - digo. Y él vuelve a meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un paquetito que me extiende.

- Le deseo buena suerte, doctor House, - llega a decirme antes de voltear y entrar a Urgencias. Pero ya no le presto atención, todos mis sentidos ocupados en rasgar el papel. Se me cae una llave que me apresuro a recoger mientras leo otra nota adjunta.

"La llave de tu moto, para que no tengas que subir a Diagnósticos. Tu casco está en poder del guardia de seguridad."

Corro al estacionamiento. Eso, si a lo que yo hago puede llamársele "correr", pero no es momento de divagar sobre ello ahora. La cuestión es que, aprovechando el fin de mi propio turno, en menos de cinco minutos estoy en la carretera, conduciéndome al estadio de choque de autos, lugar donde se organizara la exhibición de Monster Trucks hace unos años. Nuestra "no-cita".

Para cuando llego ya es de noche. Y agradezco que San Valentín ha caído en día laboral; de lo contrario esto estaría lleno de parejitas melosas y globitos rojos con forma de corazón. Y optaría por marcharme sin siquiera averiguar por qué diablos Cameron me ha enviado aquí.

Nada más quitarme el casco y veo que se me acerca un tipo vestido de empleado del correo.

- ¿Es usted Gregory House?

- ¿Quién pregunta? - le espeto. El tipo (negro y con pinta de jugador de básquet) me sonríe (¿por qué diablos todo el mundo me sonríe hoy?). Se quita una enorme mochila de la espalda y la apoya en el suelo para abrirlo y buscar algo dentro. Tras un minuto saca un sobre de papel madera y una enorme agenda electrónica que pone en mis manos.

- Firme en la pantalla con ese lapicito que está ahí. Tengo un sobre para ested de parte de... - consulta el remitente con cara rara. - ... ¿la sepulturera?

Ruedo los ojos divertido.

- Sí, es para mí, - afirmo mientras dejo mi autógrafo en el aparato. Y cuando se lo devuelvo me da mi sobre, pega media vuelta y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Yo ya estoy ocupado en mi sobre. Esta vez lo abro con cuidado para evitar que se me caiga algo importante, pero al meter la mano y echar un vistazo descubro que sólo trae una carta.

"Tú también eres un puzzle para mí. Uno de esos de 1000 piezas que parecen que podría pasar una vida antes de que lo resuelvan.

Tú me has quitado una pieza, y es la que te falta para resolverme. Búscame en el mismo lugar donde te la llevaste.

Parece que son dos los puzzles que pueden resolverse esta noche."

La parte inferior del papel está doblada envolviendo algo y engrapada. Al palpar con mi pulgar puedo decir que hay algo pequeño, cuadrado y duro allí. Y me desesperaría por ver qué es, pero otra escritura junto a la grapa me está deteniendo.

"Aquí dentro está la pieza que me falta. Cuando ya no se te ocurra en qué pensar para averiguar qué es, abre esta solapa y encontrarás la pista."

Leo y releo las líneas una y otra vez, intentando descifrar lo que quiere decirme. A ella le falta una pieza... ¿pero qué pieza? Un tornillo no es, no creo que esté loca... Bufff... Esto está más difícil que cualquiera de mis casos difíciles. Sigo pensando... pero a decir verdad la sola idea de que ella haya pensado acertijos para mí me tiene embotado... Así que quito la grapa y abro el doblez del papel.

Y entonces comprendo todo.

Porque pegado a la hoja hay un trocito de espejo donde veo reflejados mis propios ojos.

Y entiendo que lo que ella siente que le falta... soy yo.

Una hora más tarde, en el restaurante de nuestra cita, le coloco en el cuello una cadenita con un dije en forma de pieza de rompecabezas. Y miro el brillo en sus ojos sabiendo que ambos estamos completos. Porque, como piezas de puzzle, nosotros dos encajamos perfectamente.

FIN


End file.
